Problem: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CJ = 5x + 3$, $ CT = 45$, and $ JT = 7x + 6$, Find $JT$.
From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {5x + 3} + {7x + 6} = {45}$ Combine like terms: $ 12x + 9 = {45}$ Subtract $9$ from both sides: $ 12x = 36$ Divide both sides by $12$ to find $x$ $ x = 3$ Substitute $3$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 7({3}) + 6$ Simplify: $ {JT = 21 + 6}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 27}$